Naruto Birth of the Juubi
by Dragonknight007
Summary: After kyuubi attack and sealing it into his new born sister Naruto learned some shocking facts and he swear to take revenge on Konoha. So what will happen now? Godlike Naruto, mass Harem. Maybe some bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Birth of the Juubi**

**Summary: - After kyuubi attack and sealing it into his new born sister Naruto learned some shocking facts and he swear to take revenge on Konoha. So what will happen now? Godlike Naruto, mass Harem. Maybe some bashing.**

**Story Start**

**Shiki Fuuin **and a ghostly figure, The Shinigami, appeared behind the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. You see today, October 10, the fourth Hokage's wife Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to their second child, a girl, whom they named Akira. She is a spitting image of her mother. Fiery red hair, round face, violet eyes. She was very happy when a masked man appeared out of nowhere and took hostage of Akira and demanded that Minato to leave Kushina. Then he threw Akira to the air which Minato the Yondaime Hokage caught but there was an explosive note attached to the blanket. So he removed the blanket and flashed to his hideout with his children but the masked man took the chance and warped with Kushina.

Then he extracted the Kyuubi from her and put it under a Genjutsu and made it to attack the village. Minato came and took Kushina to his hideout to her children. Then he fought with the masked man and broke the genjutsu on Kyuubi. After the battle he flashed to the war zone and he took Kyuubi to a secluded side.

He then took Akira to the site and preparing to use the Shiki Fuuin and sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi, but Sandaime hit him back of the neck and lost his consciousness. Before he lost it he heard him say that he needed to be there to protect the village and he is old. With that he summon the death god and sealed the Kyuubi in Akira.

**With Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a prodigy among the prodigies, is 6 year old. He is just like a mini version of Minato with whisker marks. From small age he is a genius in various ninja arts. His mother loved him very much and sometime it bothered Minato. Like he is jealous of Naruto for having all the attention of his wife. His parents were proud of him but he could feel that his father is faking it. Because, no one knew about it but his mother, that he can sense negative emotion.

His mother told him that because she is a jinchuriki during her pregnancy with him he got some characteristics about said bijuu, like his whisker marks, abnormally large chakra reserves even for an Uzumaki, godly stamina and negative emotion sensing which is the main attribute of being Kyuubi jinchuriki.

So he trained with his abilities like a madman. His already kage level chakra reserves needed fine tune control, so first he practiced chakra control exercises. He mastered tree walking, water walking, Kunai balancing and many other self invented control exercise. He got his huge reserves under control.

He is jonin level in taijutsu. He invented his own style which relies on speed, precision, and unpredictable fast strikes. He did not named it yet. His speed is as of right now low jonoin as he requested his mother to apply resistance seal on him which is now showing 5. Its low level is 1 and last level is 20. His godmother Tsunade also taught him the secret of her super strength which he almost mastered it.

He can do high level genjutsu, like hell view technique and a camouflage technique he created that mask his presence, scent, body heat. It is based on jiraiya's and Mu the Tsuchikage's technique. He also can use jutsu using that jutsu which the other two cannot. He is low chunin in it but is can't be caught in a genjutsu for being a sensor.

He is a ninjutsu monster. His parents astonished at the fact that he have a god level affinity towards the 5 main base elements. He also has the chance to combine them in sub elements. He learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and its memory transfer ability. So he used this jutsu to train his elements and mastered the wind, water and lightning.

He also invented his own jutsu and recreated some jutsu like Lightning Release Armor after he took some notes about this jutsu from his father. He also created his wind version of it. It can save him from any lightning attack and on impact on something gives very nasty cut and if he did not toned it down then some ones inner chakra network. It also enhances his speed due to not having the wind friction and also enhances his fire style jutsu.

In sealing he is definitely his mother and father son. At the age 6 he is already at level 5 seal master in all 10 levels. In some years he will be a seal master as well.

Kushina also trained him in kenjutsu. He is very good at this but his family style does not suit him. He told his mother about this and she said that she will taught him the basic stances of kenjutsu, then if he can't find any style then he have to make style for himself. But still without any style he is already low jonin level in this.

Despite his massive chakra reserve his is a top notch in stealth. He can sneak around anyone, even his father and ANBU. That is why nobody can pin him with the pranks he done on his father and ANBU.

All this and he is yet to attended the academy. He will be going this year but this disaster happened. He is saddened about his sister that she has to be the new jinchuriki. He knew the life of jinchuriki and he can only pray that his sister will be spared, but somewhere within his heart he knew it will be not like this.

He is heading towards his father's office after everything is cleared. His mother is very weak right now. After giving birth and her bijuu extracted, she is really exhausted. He climbed to the window of his father's office. He saw there is a meeting going on and the privacy seal is up. He used the seal his godfather jiraiya placed when he needed to bypass the privacy seal. But what he heard his eyes widened and the love for his father decimated.

**In the Office**

In Minato's there is three village elders, his godfather, and his father discussing about what they should do in the future.

"So what should we do with the jinchuriki. The toads gave the prophecy and I think Akira is the child of prophecy. So we have to mold her like she will be totally loyal to konoha and give her life for the village." Said Jiraiya.

"Yes Minato. You can give her to me so I can mold her to be a perfect weapon for Konoha and get rid of her emotions." Said Danzo.

"No. if you rid of her emotion then there is a chance that Kyuubi will be released. I do not want that. I will take care of her training." Said Minato.

"But what about your son and wife?" asked Koharu.

"Don't worry about them either. I will use a seal that will make her believe that whatever I do will be good for the family. This seal only can be applied on her now because of her condition right now. Then I will make her hate Naruto and he will be distant from the family and we will mold Akira the weapon we want without any outside interruption." Said Minato.

"Excellent Minato. Very good idea. In his depression I can have him in ROOT." Said Danzo gleefully.

"That would be good as well. If Akira did not know about a brother then it is very good. I will use a seal on Akira as well so that she will hate Naruto as well." Said Minato.

"So this is the plan. Now what?" asked Homura.

"Now we will announce about her status to the village. Then we will plan our next step. If they resent her it will be easy but if not then it will be little hard but we will manage it." Said Minato.

"Okay, let's go." Said Jiraiya.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was speechless. He knew his father was not a good man. But this is ridicules. He is trying to destroy his family literally. But what he can do. He needed power, more power to help his family and destroy his father's plan. But what he can do. He is just a little boy, not a god. Then it hit him. It is an idea. If he succeeded then his family will be saved if not then he will die. So with determination he went to the outskirt of the villager to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine.

He remembered from a story his mother said that the Shinigami blessed them. She said that the death god for some reason favored them. So the death god gave them the blessing of large chakra reserve and strong vitality. Also gave them a mask that after wearing it they will be able to summon the god without losing their soul. It is a clan secret so no one knew about this. So Naruto went to the shrine.

After coming to the shrine he released his chakra to sense the feeling of death coming from the particular mask from the hundreds of the masks. He found the purple horned mask. He wore it and felt his chakra consumption. Then he felt tremendous pain and he saw the Shinigami is floating above him.

**With Shinigami**

The Shinigami was resting on her (Yes the god of death is a female.) throne when she felt that someone summoned her again. She was summoned in a same day twice was infuriated her. She will take the soul of the offender who dared to summon her. So she materialized on the human realm again but what she saw shocked her.

She saw the being was actually a half blooded Uzumaki and if she sensing right this is the brother of the girl she sealed the Kyuubi within. And he is using the mask she gave them as a gift. So she then scanned him and shocked even more as the godly amount of aura locked within him.

'Oh my. He has godly amount of chakra and what is this he is the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths. He will be practically a god in human form, thousands times more powerful than the Sage. And I think he is the heir of the heaven. Let's ask Kami and Yami.' Thought Shinigami. With that she sends her thought to Kani and Yami, her sisters. In a flash the other two goddesses appeared and Shinigami took her Human form.

Kami has silver white hair, silver eyes which radiates power and warmth. She is slender and 5'9'' tall, curvy, DD-cup breast, bubble butt and long legs. Yami look just like Kami but had onyx black hair and eyes and Shinigami also looked same with raven black hair with red ting and dark red ryes. Even in pain Naruto thought the word 'Beautyful'.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for the complement." Said Shinigami and with a swipe of her hand Naruto's pain gone.

After his pain gone he thought about what she said and then his eyes widened.

'Crap, they hear my thoughts. Ohh I am so dead now. They will think that I am a pervert now. Now how will I request their help.' Thought Naruto depressingly.

"No Naruto-kun we will not kill you and we will not think you as a pervert." Said Kami which relived Naruto.

"So why do you summon me Naruto. I will tell you later why my sisters are here." Asked Shinigami.

Hearing this question Naruto's flushed face of embarrassment turned into one of a serious and war veteran soldiers which shocked three goddesses but did not show it to him.

"I need your help you majesties." Said Naruto bowing to one knee.

"You don't have to bow to us, stand up. So, what happened Naruto-kun. If I am sensing right you are the brother of the girl I sealed the Kyuubi into some time ago. So what happened in the meantime for you summon us." Asked a genuinely concerned Shinigami.

"Well Shinigami-sama it all happened like this. You see my father….." with that he told what has transpired in that office and the decisions have taken.

"Those pitiful excuse of a human tempering the prophecy like that. I should take their soul and give them the eternal torture they deserve." Said Shinigami angrily.

"Please sister, do not be angry. I am sorry to say this but by the divine rule you cannot interfere in mortal afire. But we will help you Naruto-kun. Because of their meddling, it has given us the opportunity to help you. What you do not know is that you already possess the power to destroy your enemies. But it is locked now." Said Kami.

"Yes. But don't worry. We will unlock it and give you some gifts." Said Yami.

"Now to come here I will unlock your power." With that the Three goddesses tap his forehead with some energy and his powers unlocked.

Naruto felt the energy rushed within him and he got some glimpse of a memory which he knew that is not his. He saw that a man with metallic purple, with six concentric circles in ripple pattern was in his bed and he was surrounded by nine beasts with one tails to nine tails and told them that in future his reincarnation will unite them and free them once and for all.

After this he looked at the goddesses and asked "What was that? I got some man's memory and said that these bijuus are actually guardians of us and they will be united by his reincarnation?"

"Well that man is none other than the Sage of Six Paths himself. As for your other questions, you are his reincarnation and you will be the one to reunite them. Don't worry we will help you with that." Said Kami.

"As for your request, you have absolute control over elements and nature, every ocular power of the sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan." Said Yami.

"You also have absolute control over life and death. I gave you the power of Zanpakutou or soul slayer blades. They are sentient sword that are made from your soul. Now keep these scrolls, they will help to teach you how to use your new power." Said Shinigami and gave the scrolls that were labeled 'Zanzutsu', 'Kido', 'Hoho', 'Shunpo', 'Hollow Technique'.

"You will also have the experience and memories of the real Sage and the old Juubi and we will make you new Juubi." Said Kami as she and her sisters raised their hands upword and nine ball of energy came hurling to them. Then those balls combined and made a black color ball. Then they send it to him.

Naruto after receiving the ball felt an even greater intense pain dwarfing the pain when he put the Shinigami mask. He felt that his bones crushing and rebuilding themselves, muscles doing the same. Then a large chakra blast later he started to pant and then he saw it. He was now 6'1'' tall, devoid of any baby fat, strong muscular body build for strength and speed with 12 packs, also he now posses two wolfish ear and ten tails. He is like someone that is sculpted from stone. Seeing him the three goddesses blushed bright red and they having very ungodly thought and having slight nosebleed and wet panties.

Naruto, whose all five senses enhanced to its limit, smelled their arousal and his animal instinct screaming to him that claim these three women as his mate said teasingly "Is what I smell is honey." Smirked Naruto.

The goddesses heard him and understood the meaning of the sentence blushed furiously. Seeing this Naruto said "You know if you allow me then I will take you as my mate. Since being a Juubi I am now a primordial deity."

The goddesses nodded and Naruto mark them as his mate. Then Kami said "Naruto-kun since you are now Juubi you now are immortal and so is your any other human or demon mate. Once your job is done they will stay with us in our court and you now posses travel through dimensions. Now go to your house and protect your Mother and Sister. Also we put 10 levels of seals on you. One is to suppress your chakra to kage level and other 9 is to for your tails. Each seal will release 50 times more power than last level." With that they disappeared in a flash of light and so was the mask of Shinigami so that it can't be misused.

Naruto then shape shifts to his 6 year old self and rushed to his mother in an incredible speed. After 5 min he reached his destination, to his mother. He salutes the ANBU guards and they nodded to him. He enters her room and saw that his mother sleeping peacefully and smiled fondly at her.

He placed a chakra, sound blocking barrier. Then he focused his chakra to his finger and drew a seal on her. Then he whisper '**Sealing Arts: Seal blocker**' and with that the seal took a form of whirlpool on her left wrist and vanished so that only one with Uzumaki blood can see it. With this seal no more seal can be placed on her. Then he healed her body and revitalized her so that she can take more much harsher training so that she will be strong to protect herself and his sister.

'That did it. Now that teme can't place any seal on her.' With that took a chair and sat besides her, rubbing her hands. "Kaa-san please come back to me, Akira and I need you. That asshole Minato have done some horrible things. He told the village that Akira is the jinchuriki and I think that may be the village wants her head now. And he wants use this as his advantage to mold her as a perfect weapon for Konoha. Please come back Kaa-san, we need you." With that he slept on her.

He did not know that Kushina heard everything and was furious about it. The man she married is betrayed her trust and now trying to use her daughter as a weapon. Oh she will never let it happen not until she drew breath.

But also she sensed that something different about her son. She can sense that his chakra is heavily suppressed to which level she does not know. But she can conclude that Naruto is changed and he is not a child anymore. With this thought she cursed Minato once more for taking her son's childhood from him. But she promised herself that she will love him so that he can somewhat have her love.

**Next Morning**

Naruto felt something moving him and he jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. Then he saw his mother staring at him in a happy yet worried gaze. He saw this and almost jumped at her shouting "Kaa-san you are awake." With that he hugged her.

Kushina hugged him back and said in a very soft tone "Yes sochi, I am awake. How are you my brave prince?" asked Kushina.

"I am fine Kaa-chan. How are you feeling now, good I believe." Said Naruto grinning like an idiot so that he can hide his pain about what Minato did.

"Naruto-kun, stop hiding behind that 'grinning like an idiot' mask and tell me what happened so I can take some precaution." Said Kushina seriously.

"So you were awake last night." Said Naruto solemnly.

"No. I was only awake after you healed me. Then I heard everything you said. But I wasn't strong enough to respond. By the way how you can heal me that good. I heard from Tsunade that you only can heal minor cuts for now. But not only you healed me but my feeling very strong. Like a rebirth or something." Said Kushina.

"Yes I can do that now and many more. After I heard those things form fath… no Minato I did something for that you will kill me." said Naruto.

"What you did you do?" asked Kushina curiously.

"Before that I want you to promise me that you will not scold me after you heard everything from me." said Naruto.

"Okay, I promise." Said Kushina.

Taking a deep breath Naruto told "I went to Uzumaki mask shrine and took the Shinigami mask and summoned her then…" with that he told everything that has transpired with them.

After hearing this Kushina's face was blank and said in a monotone that scared Naruto "So you are the reincarnation of The Sage, you have the Kamigan the mixture between Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, the new Juubi the primordial god, your are Immortal and mates with the three powerful goddesses, did I left something out."

"Ummmm….no you said everything." Said NAruto as he trying and failing measurably hide somewhere when he saw his mother's hair swishing upwards like nine tails.

"Ohhhh…. my sochi is so powerful. He is immortal and a primordial god, the most powerful man in this planet." Kushina squealed happily like a fangirl hugged her son tightly and unknowingly giving him the pleasure of feeling her DD-cup breast which gave Naruto some naughty thought about his mother than he realized it and tried to shake those thoughts from his mind.

'No, no, no bad Naruto, you can't have those thoughts about your own mother in spite of her being downright sexy and beautiful figure…..ahhhh what am I thinking.' His thoughts never escaped his mother as is face is becoming very red. So she could not help but tease him "Aww… does my new primordial deity son having naughty thoughts about his Kaa-san."

When he heard this he stutter incoherently and his mother roared in laughter and NAruto pouted. Then he got a devilish idea and smirked a smile that Kushina knows a smile of a prnakster god and has a sinking feeling in her stomach. He then shapshifts to his real form.

Kushina seeing this was bug-eyed and when she saw his muscle she thought 'Ohh those muscle, his figure I want to eat them. If he is like this then his…' and Kushina's face became crimson red and some drool escaped her mouth. Seeing this Naruto teased her.

"Does my Kaa-chan now having naughty thoughts about her new primordial deity son." Kushina can't take it and fainted with a slight nosebleed.

Naruto just laughed and waited for her to come back to her senses. After 5 min she came awaked and then she remembered what happened she blushed again but then pouted to Naruto and said "Sochi-kun you are so mean." Naruto laughed again.

Then Naruto became serious. Kushina seeing this she became serious too. Naruto said "Kaa-san, whatever transpired never leave this room. I maybe become the new Juubi and new Sage I still need to train those abilities so that they became perfect. And you need to train too."

"Alright sochi-kun. But what about the seals will be Minato placing upon us. He maybe not an Uzumaki level seal master but he still has some secret seals so that he could work those on us." Said Kushina.

"Do not worry about that. He may have some Uzumaki secret but I am the creator of all these shinobi arts with updated knowledge, so he can't top my sealing." Said NAruto easing her worry.

"Okay, but where will we train. I do not want Minato or someone else to know our training." Said Kushina.

"Yes, you are right and I know the solution about that. So think nothing about it." Said Naruto knowing what to do.

"So now what we will do." Asked Kushina.

"First we will pretend that everything is happening his way. I will create a blood clone of you and mine so that when we are training there is someone to look after Akira. I do not trust her with anyone." Said Naruto growling, his animal instinct screaming to protect Akira.

Kishina seeing his protectiveness to his sister smiled happily at that and thought that 'He really cared about his mats and sister. He will be a great father.' She smiled at the last thought perversely.

"Oi, you thought something perverted didn't you." Asked Naruto accusingly.

"Hmmm. Maybe I did. So what is the matter?" asked Kushina as she let go of her cover. She was now wearing a hospital gown which let him see her almost naked.

Naruto controlling his instinct very hard but he is losing control. He said "Kaa-chan I am losing control please wear some clothing on you. I am not just a human anymore. I am human demon hybrid, a hanyou. So do not tease me like that. Or else I will lose control and jumped at you."

"May be that is what I want." With this she stood up and walked towards him with a sway in her hips. She decided that since he is not her son anymore then she will be with him after seeing his protectiveness. "Maybe I want to be your new mate." She felt his abs and purred at his ear.

Naruto could not hold it anymore and bite her neck and Kushina moaned in pleasure. Naruto also fondled her breast which also grew to F-cup. There was a power rush in her as she looked younger like she is at her late teens. It was not all as she also had nine swishing tails and two rabbit like fox ears. Where Naruto bite her, now is a whirlpool and a nine tails fox surrounding it. Then it also vanished only to be seen by her and her mate.

Kushina feeling her gown tightened she looked down and saw her new body and smirked. Then she saw NAruto and she looked his solemn look. She asked "What is the matter sochi. Why are you so sad?"

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I lost control and marked you as a mate. I am a terrible son. I am ashamed at what I have done. Please punish me if you want, but don't hate me. I will die if you hate me." Said Naruto crying.

Kushina saw his son's downcast and fearful look just smiled and lifted his face and kissed him passionately with love and devotion. Naruto first startle but then returned the kiss with same vigor. After the kiss Kushina said lovingly "No my sweet sochi-kun, I will never hate you. As for the mate mark, I wanted to be your mate."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Because Minato never loved me to that level as you did for last 6 years as a son and now for previous 12 hours as a lover. For Minato I was just a jinchuriki, a weapon he had to make sure never gone rouge. He faked his love to me. He thought that I will never know, but I knew from the very moment we started to date." Said Kushina. Naruto was astonished hearing about Minato about this. That good for nothing sperm donner just used her, his mother.

Kushina continued "I knew that but only he was the one I could trust to some degree and also he was a prime candidate for Hokage so for the safety of my being and my children I had to marry him in a loveless marriage."

"But when you were born I could feel an attraction towards you. I knew that you are my destined one. No one knew this but in Uzumaki clan we feel a strong attachment towards our destined one. So that's why loved you so much." Said Kushina. Naruto hearing her intently.

"But last night I could sense your inner turmoil. You wanted to love me more than a son but you feared about my response. So I decided to give you my response. That I love you to sochi. More than a mother should love her son." Said Kushina.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again and said "Thank you Kushi-chan. I will love you more than your heart's content."

"Yes but please call me Kaa-chan. I will never trade that title for anything else." Said Kushina perversely grinning.

"Ohh….is my Kaa-chan being naughty. I should punish you then." Said Naruto fondling her breast.

"*moan* yes sochi-kun, your Kaa-chan is being naughty, so please you have to punish her, but not now. We have some work to do." Said Kushina.

"Yes. Now shapshift to your human form and wait for some time. I will come with some news from the village." Said Naruto as he also transformed to his 6 year old self. Then he released the barrier and went to the village after greeting the ANBU.

**At the Village**

"She is our hero. She saved the village from the Kyuubi. All hail Akira-sama." Said a villager. With that the whole village roared in the approval. Minato after gathering the village announced the events that have transpired. The death of Sandaime and sealing the Kyuubi.

Minato was smiling outwardly but inwardly he was very angry with the villagers. The villagers supposed to see Akira as a Kyuubi reincarnate, but they saw her as the hero that kept the Kyuubi in bay. Naruto saw this and smirked. 'Sorry my sweet little 'daddy', but your plan failed 50%. Now all I have to do is let Akira and Kisara (Kyuubi) know the truth.' With that he silently shunshined away in a lightning style.

He reappeared in room some time later where Akira was left in a crib with some ANBU guards. Naruto did a genjutsu, temple of nirvana to exact, where the guards just fallen asleep. Naruto came in the room and looked at his sister. She was so much looked like his mother he was speechless. Then he recomposed himself and taped his forehead and entered her mindscape.

**Akira's Mindscape**

He came to a place where everything is white. He thought that because she is not experienced anything so that is why it is blank. He also saw that he is in his real form without tails and ears. He thought because mentally he is more and he is in the mind of his sister that's why he is like this. Then he searched for a cage and found it. There was a cage with a seal tag. There was a girl in her late teens and with E-cup breast, fiery red hair, and ruby red eyes with black vertical slits. She has all the curve on the right places. She also has 9 tails and two fox ears. He also unconsciously said "Beautiful".

"**So you like what you see. Well good for you. So you are the brother of my container and Kushi-chan's son. As you can see I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, what I can do for you.**" Asked Kyuubi.

"Hallo Kisara-chan I am Naruto Uzumaki Nami….. no Naruto Uzumaki and I have something to say to you." Said Naruto politely.

"**How do you know my name? No mortal not even Kushi-chan know my name and I respected her and loved her more than anybody but how do you know my name.**" Kisara demanded to know.

"Please do not angry with me Kisara-chan. Please see my memory for 12 hours and you will know everything you want to know." Said Naruto as he let Kisara use one of her tails and taped his forehead. Then she saw everything from the office event to the conversation with the goddesses.

When she was done she automatically bowed to him and said "**My apologies for my earlier behavior Juubi-sama. Please forgive me.**"

"Please do not bow to me Kisara-chan. And please call me Naruto or Naruto-kun as you like it. As I was saying please keep an eye on her. As you know what is transpired in the office. I will change the seal so that you will have some freedom in here. Also you will have your youki in 4 years." With that he changed the seal and placed another seal to confuse Minato what to do with the new seal as when he will try to decipher the seal try to crack it, it will changed its characteristics.

"It is done. Now you will be asleep for 2 years so that you can generate your youki much faster rate. And I will take measures so that Akira will be safe and sound. Kaa-chan will be always with her or a blood clone." said Naruto.

"**Alright Naruto-kun. And after 2 years I will start to enhance her body, like harden bones, insane chakra reserves and control and muscle density. So that when she starts to learn her jinchuriki powers she will not have any negative backlash. Also I will give her negative emotion sensing ability.**" Said Kisara.

"Thank you Kisara-chan. You reduce some responsibility from me." said Naruto happily and appreciably.

"**Think nothing about it. I always knew that he is bustard but this time he crossed the limit.**" Said Kisara.

"Yeah. Ok, good bye Kisara-chan, have some rest." With that Naruto faded from there.

'**So new Juubi hah. And the mate of the three goddesses. You are very interesting Naruto-kun. Maybe I also found my destined one like father said.**' Thought Kisara as she fallen asleep for next two years.

**With Naruto**

Naruto after coming to the real world lifted the genjutsu and gone from there. The ANBU were first confused and then they checked the Akira for any anomaly and when they found nothing they pined to their tiredness for all that happen from yesterday to today.

Naruto is now going through village after sending a reinforced shadow clone to the home so Minato never be suspicious of anything. Naruto is heading to a empty abandoned training field. He then placed some genjutsu and cloaking seals around the training ground.

Then he started a chain of handseals and shouted **Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu **with that there is now standing a huge 2 story mansion. There is some bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen, which is always packed with food and utensils after connecting the refrigerator with a pocket dimension which is filled with food, at 1st floor and the entire ground floor was a dojo. He reinforced it with seals that absorbs any and all type of physical attack or energy attack. It also suppressed the energy from someone sensing it from outside. Then it is also repair the training ground after any type of damage.

Also he placed a time dilation seal, where time flow is faster than outside world. Being immortal and so was his mates' time means nothing to him. So one day outside is one year inside.

"Okay Kaa-chan the training ground is ready. Now all we have to do is train and become stronger than ever. Minato, Jiraiya and the elders, you are so fucked up. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" With that he laughed manically.

"Ahhhh…I turning into some evil entity. I have to control my urges. I can't let down the three goddesses and my Kaa-chan." With that he used Kamui, which is a Mangekyo Sharingan technique, and warped, to his house.

In the village Minato, Jiraiya and the village elders felt a chill to their spine and thought 'Why do I feel like someone will destroy our plans for the Jinchuriki.' Then they thought that they were becoming paranoid and left at that. Minato went to his wife to place the mind control seal and so to his jinchuriki daughter.

They never knew that, that very moment the primordial deity have set his eyes on the them which will destroyed their plans.

**END**

**A.N.:- R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Birth of the Juubi**

**Story Start**

It has been four years since the Kyuubi attack. In these two years nothing is changed for the normal eyes. But for two beings it changed vastly. Those two beings are Naruto Uzumaki and his mother and lover Kushina Uzumaki. They left a blood clone of themselves as they could not stand Minato's very presence as he tried to put seals on them.

Minato first tried to put seal on Kushina so that she always says yes to everything he does. He put the seals but he thought that it worked but it did not, which he did not know. But they just kept the charade as Kushina always berated him which was a fake and Naruto became distant to the family which was also fake.

But he could not do anything about his love for his sister. He always loved her and always kept her close to himself for his mother. He never had moment with his daughter single moment alone. But he knew if waited for Naruto become an chunin or jonin then he will have his chance. Now 8 years old Naruto is in ANBU. Minato now have his chance but he also did not know that his daughter have a always present guardian, which is none other than Kisara the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Now for Kushina, she is now a SSSS-rank ninja. How is it possible, well the training ground Naruto build, she abused it to her heart's content. She first practiced her chakra and youki control and achieved perfect control. Then she practiced her kenjutsu and taijutsu and also added her elements to it. She also achieved the speed of the sound with resistance seals and light speed with seals released.

She also practiced her ninjutsu. After Naruto marked her she now also has god like affinities towards water and earth and enabled her to use the Mokuton jutsus. She also got the sharingan to the highest level. She practiced with it and can do the all sharingan jutsus like Tsukoyumi, Amaterasu, Sussano, Izanagi, Izanami and Kotoamatsukami and Kamui without the drawbacks like the blindness.

As for Naruto well he is able to learn and relearn everything his past life and his ancestor juubi knew. He is now ZZZ-rank ninja. But everything is happened without Minato knowing.

As for the gift Shinigami gave him, he got four blades. One is Tsukoyumi, one is Amaterasu, one is Sussano and other is Yamato. He learned their names and mastered their Shikai and Bankai. His blades always shaped like normal katana and for Yamato O-katana, only theirs powers is boosted. He also learned Kido spells and can do them without any incantations with full power. His Shunpo is also at the speed of light with little to know use of reiryuko.

His Zanzutsu is flawless. He also mastered his hollow techniques. His hiero is very strong and nothing below an SS-rank jutsu can penetrate it. And for reiryuko consumption for this technique is bare minimum. He also can perform cero, bala and shonido. All this is possible for him being merged with his inner hollow. When he used his hollow techniques his mask was in a shape of a wolf (Like Ichigos but with two ear shape and whisker marks). He can use it like unlimited times for being merged with his inner hollow.

"Okay now it is time to start phase 2 of the plan." Said Naruto to his mother.

"Yes now time to start training Akira." Said Kushina.

"And for me to join ANBU." Said Naruto.

"So what should I train her in sochi-kun." Asked Kushina.

"Well Kaa-chan, train her as you like but you have to teach her about Fuuinjutsu to her. Because then she can tell about any unknown seal on her." Said NAruto.

"Okay, bye now sochi-kun, good luck" said Kusina kissing him.

"Yes, you too." said Naruto after returning the kiss.

**With Minato**

Last two years was very good for Minato as his plan going perfectly (To him of course). But he can't just place any seal on Akira for some reason. He was thinking about it when he noticed slight alteration on the Shiki Fuuin. But that problem is whenever he thought that he is able to crack and counter the seal the seal will alter itself and became more complex.

He is still thinking who placed this seal on her, the Sandaime or the God himself (He thought that the god should be a male, sexist bustard). But did not dwell on it as his wife still in his control so he can mold Akira to a weapon with her help.

But what is a mystery to him is his son, NAruto. After the sealing he became cold to almost everyone, except his sister, mother and some of his friends like Kurenai, Yugao, Hana and sister figure Anko. He upped his training and within two years he became a low ANBU level. He is an all round shinobi, but what irked him was that he is a level 10 seal master better than him and jiraiya combined and he is at that level by himself. Because neither him nor jiraiya or Kushina taught him anything.

Also he is able to deduce his Rassengan only by seeing him doing it, ONLY SEEING HIM DOING IT. WHAT KIND OF REDICULAS GENIUS IS HE. I MEAN COME ON IT TOOK ME 3 YEARS TO MAKE IT AND HE DID IT IN 1 YEAR. Ohh he was so pissed at him for out donning him. But he got some satisfaction when Kushina beat him for this like a stupid fangirl.

That is another thing. After everything has happened he still loved his mother like a blind person. He will gladly give his life for her and his sister. He was thinking if he could use it at his advantage.

Now his son is joining the ANBU becoming youngest ninja at that. Now is his chance as Naruto will be always out on missions. And he could send him some suicide missions so that he got himself killed.

But he have to wait for that as he could not do that now as he just joining ANBU corp. all he has to do is wait. And he will have what he wants. He added a new goal. Make his wife and daughter a breeding stock and start his own Uzumaki clan and erase their memory of it making it look like they were theirs with some alteration for the left over youki in her (Kushina) or for it (Akira). But he has to do it after Naruto's death. He may be power hungry but not an idiot. Naruto is low ANBU level at 10, so when he fully grown he will be a god in human form surpassing even the Sage of Six Paths. So Naruto has to die before he became too much of a threat to his plans.

What he does not know that how right is he. The only change is Naruto already is a god and a primordial deity at that. And his plans are not that secret to Naruto or Kushina. And it will come to bite on his ass later.

**With Akira**

Akira is now venturing in a vast big grassy fields. She does not know where she is, but she has a feeling. His Kaa-san always told her that she has a demon inside her and to never tell her father about it. She also told that her bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is actually nice and her guardian angel. She said that it was some masked man that controlled the Kyuubi with his sharingan to destroy Konoha. And some day she will meet the bijuu. And maybe today is that day.

Just then from far away a woman is coming to her. She is a girl in her late teens and with E-cup breast, fiery red hair, and ruby red eyes with black vertical slits. She has all the curves on the right places. She also has 9 tails and two fox ears. When she came closure she said "**Hallo kit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So do you know anything about me?**"

"Yes Kyuubi-san, Kaa-chan told everything about you and what have transpired that day. She also said something that you will help about my training in jinchuriki arts." Said Akira smiling, after so many days of waiting she finally able to meet her guardian angel.

"**Yes. She said correctly. But first I want you to know something about your father. This information directly came from your brother. He gave me this memory to me to show you when meet me. So brace yourself kit, because this will shake the very foundation of your life.**" Said Kisara and with that she showed the memory of that day, Minato and his plans and Naruto's ascensions to godhood.

Akira was stunned that her sweet father could be this devious to her. Her love for her father destroyed that very moment and the admiration for her brother grown many times. Because it is because of her that her brother had to destroy his own childhood, so that he can become powerful enough to protect her.

It is also felt weird when she felt something different when she saw her brother's true form. Unknowingly her cheeks begun to heat up and her heart beat became faster. She became mesmerized after seeing his face but could not tell what she feeling about her own dear 'Onii-sama'.

Kyuubi saw this and smiled a knowing smile and thought '**Well looks like she also having a thing for him. Well I really could not fault her there as I also in love with him.**'

Akira feeling this new emotion asked Kyuubi "What is this new feeling I am having?"

"**You will know them when the time is right. For now let's start our training. I already dense your bones and muscle to their maximum so you can carry on your training without any difficulty. And in this place times moves much faster than outside so you can train in your chakra and youki control in here. My youki will transfer everything you learned here to your body and chakra coil, so do not worry about it. You will also learn kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu and if you want medical ninjutsu from your mother and godmother respectively. So, no worries there.**" Said Kyuubi.

"Okay, Kyuubi-nee, I promise that I will work hard and seriously and I won't let you down or Kaa-chan or Onii-sama." Said Akira cheerfully and determinately.

'I will not fail you Onii-sama. To protect me from our fath… no, that evil man Minato you had to sacrifice your childhood. So I will always by your side Onii-sama. Help you anyway I can. I will become the strongest kunoichi in the history.' Thought Akira determinately.

"**Ohh… by the way you have to keep your love for your dear old daddy for now. Because we do not want him to know our planings' now do we.**" Said Kisara grinning.

Akira also gave a matching grin and said "Yes, kyu-nee. We do not want that." With that Akira started her training to becoming the kunoichi she meant to be. It will be very hectic years that will come now.

**8 years later**

In these 8 years everything is changed for these three Uzumakis. Kushina became more powerful, became at the same level of Hashirama Senju in Mokuton, Tobirama Senju in Suiton (Water Ninjutsu) manipulation which she can now do seallessly and Madara Uchiha in sharingan. She can now do a perfect sussano and use it as armor beyond how Madara was capable of because now it takes very small amount of chakra like one shadow clone jutsu. And can beat Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama together in taijutsu and kenjutsu.

Akira became a master as well. She is now a seal mistress on her mother's level surpassing her father. Also the shocker thing is she has the Rinnegan and trained in it with help of Kisara and Naruto. She mastered her elemental manipulation for basic 5 and gravity element, and ice, dust, wood, lava and scorch sub elements. She also learned the hiraishin, which she does need any marker to use it. Only have to visualize where she wanted to teleport. She also mastered the Rassengan with adding 5 basic elements to it. She also became fast class medic nin, after Tsunade's teachings. She also taught her, her Super Strength technique which she also mastered.

She also completed her jinchuriki training when she was 10. Kushina took her to the training ground Naruto made. He altered her seal so that she can absorb the youki that was sealed in inside Hiruzen and after absorbing it she started to fully control her youki. After completing it she became a perfect jinchuriki with version one and two cloak. She is now 12 years old, but after absorbing the power of Kyuubi, her body had to adapt to the changes and aged her body to be a 16 years teen. But to avoid suspicion she had to wear a genjutsu seal to look like her 12 year self. But no dojutsu can she through her disguise.

Her real form is of a goddesses' only rivaled by her mother and godmother. She is 5'10'' tall, DD-cup breast, bubbly butt, slender figure build for speed and power. She also had to wear 9 levels seals so that her strength could not be sensed. Her chakra reserves, in her base form, can rival 2 Kage level chakra reserves. So being a jinchuriki it is perfect. She also has perfect chakra control after countless hours of chakra control exercises with thousands of Shadow Clones by Tsunade.

After Akira completed her jinchuriki training, Naruto released Kisara and made a body to inhabit with her powers returning in one year also created a seal that will mask her youki to any dojutsu, a seal to prevent from any type of hypnosis or loyalty seals to be placed and a seal so that she can't be sealed into anything. She taught many demonic jutsu to Akira. She is now leaving in the house Naruto build. She is now power wise SS-rank ninja but for the lack experience she is a Shanin level ninja of course she can beat the three sannins combined with little to no scratch.

Naruto gave her the Dragon summoning contract as a gift for completing her jinchuriki training and she hugged her brother in bone crushing hug for it. After signing it she summoned the boss Bahemuth. He is a gold dragon 50 feet tall, sharp talon, two perfectly wings and with all types of elemental manipulation. The king saw her fearless face and then saw her memories.

**Flashback**

"**Who dares to summon the king of dragons Bahemuth.**" Said a very furious dargon king.

"I did Bahemuth-sama. I am Akira Uzumaki and just signed the dragon summoning contract. I humbly ask your permission to summon your kind in battle." Said Akira bowing to one knee.

"**So you want to be our summoner. But first you have to pass my test. if you pass then you will be our summoner. But if you fail then the test itself will kill you.**" Said the king.

"I will pass your test my king no matter what. There is more at stake than my life in here." Said Akira determinately but last part to herself but the king and NAruto heard it. And Naruto is confused about it.

"**Very well, brace yourself.**" Said the king and with that he threw a trail of hot golden colored flame at her, but it did not hurt her in anyway. He just saw her memories and her hearts reasons for power.

What he saw disgusted him to its limits. He was very close to destroy the Hokage for what he tried to do with his own children. Because Dragons are very protective of their children's and will do anything to protect their child. He also saw the love and protectiveness of her brother for her and his sacrifice.

He could not believe it. The child beside him is actually the reincarnation of the Sage and the New Juubi. And it is not stopped there. He is also husband of the three goddesses and the primordial deity. He also saw her resolve for to be her brother's side forever. To help him in any way she can. To give him some form of happiness. This made the king smile fondly inwardly. Then he looked at Naruto's direction and did the same as he did to Akira.

Then he saw Naruto's memories and his plans for future and could not do but agree with him. So he decided then and there.

"**Very well. You passed the test hatchling. Now you can summon us in battles and some of us to be a messengers as well.**" Said the king.

It was then Naruto said something. Naruto bowed to the king to one knee "My lord may I suggest something?"

"**Please do not bow to me Naruto-san. You a higher status than us. As for the suggestion what do you suggest?**" said the king.

"I may be higher status than you, but still you are thousands of years old and more experienced than me, so you always have my respect and thank you for accepting my sister as a summoner. As for the suggestion, I can make a blood clone of her to stay here and you can take her to your realm to train her in the dragon arts." Said Naruto .

"**An excellent suggestion Naruto-san. Are ready hatchling?**" asked Bahemouth.

"Yes my lord. And I will never let you down or Onii-sama." Said Akira determinately.

"Very well imouto-chan. Now I want you give some of your blood here and 50% of your chakra so that it can be reinforced." Said Nartuo giving her a vial to give him her blood.

After she gave him the blood and chakra, Naruto did some hand seals and shouted "**Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu.**" And with that a perfect replica of Akira was there. The clone nodded as she knew what to do and took off to the Namikaze manor.

The real Akira then hugged her brother and said "Take care of yourself and Kaa-chan for me Onni-sama. I will miss you guys. And I will do my best."

"I know imouto-chan. And do not worry I will be take care of everyone. Good bye for now. Bahemuth-sama please take care of her. She is everything me and Kaa-chan now have." Said Naruto bowing to the king.

"**Do not worry about her well being Naruto-san. I will treat her as my own daughter.**" Said the King.

"Thank you Bahemuth-sama, you have my eternal gratitude. Good bye for now." Said Naruto.

The King nodded and took her and reversed summon himself to his realm.

**Flashback end**

Akira came back after two years and she is now third strongest kunoichi in the elemental nation. She is now Dragon sage. After one year of her training in dragons arts of fighting she learned the art of sage. She learned about their taijutsu style, The Dragon Fist. It is a style which use her hands as claws and use fast and précised strikes to opponent and render them unconscious or dead.

She also learned their Kenjutsu style 'The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu'. It is a katana based, ultra sonic speed based kenjutsu style 2nd only to Natruto's 'Dakr Slayer Style' of Yamato's and just above their mothers 'Spinning Whirlpool Style'. He and their mother were so proud of her for mastering that style.

In the sage arts she can now gather natural chakra while moving and use sage mode for unlimited amount of time just like him, their mother the Fox Sage and Tsunade the Slug Sannin after retraining it to its limit. Naruto also taught her and Tsunade Earth Release Armor to be used to their respective styles and Fire and water Release Armor to Kushina so that she can burn them or freeze the nerves of her opponents.

And these changes happened none of it Minato knew. It was like every time he started to know their level in a spar something important came upon and it infuriated him. It was like direct slap to his cheek.

As for Naruto, well now we can say he is a god with 10 levels of seals still applied on him. He can give now the sage and old juubi an ass kicking with minimum injury. He, as an ANBU operative 'Okami', became officially ZZZ-rank shinobi with 'flee on sight' or 'beg for mercy' order.

After one year being in ANBU when Kumo came for a peace treaty, their head ninja tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, but he failed that attempt and also used 'Kotoamatsukami' to know who was behind it and any useful jutsu. It turned out that Kumo civilian council and Hyuuga main branch council conspired with each other for this so he ordered him to tell the interrogator everything. And he told everything to Ibiki after he hand him over to him. Well let's just say in Konoha the entire main branch council and in Kumo the civilian council were executed.

The Fourth Raikage A came to Konoha and settled a marriage contract between the 'Okami' Anbu and the Nibi jinchuriki Yugito Nii and Samui Nii (you know how they look.) as Naruto with Minato's reluctant permission took off the mask and Raikage instantly knowing that Naruto is Minato's son. Minato had to accept the proposal as he can't deny it for political reasons. So he had to change the plan to something new which amused the three Uzumakis.

He single handedly reduced the Loyalists in the Kiri rebellion. He also freed Sanbi or as he liked to call her Isobu-chan. He created a body for her to inhabit with her full powers. Also created a seal that will mask her youki to any dojutsu, a seal to prevent from any type of hypnosis and a seal so that she can't be sealed into anything. He offered her to come with him but she said she will be back after Kiri has been fully restored; she at least can do that for Yagura who has been controlled to start the bloodline purge.

Also the rebel leader Mei Terumi become totally smitten with him so he told that she have to share him with other mates as he secretly told her about him being blessed by Juubi (of course he have to lie. He cannot give the full story to any one…..yet.). She accepted it fully and also a little perversely.

What give him the ZZZ-rank threat level when he was sent on a mission to help the rebels the 'Akatsuki' against Hanzo the salamander. But he saw that he was surrounded by Hanzo and ten squad of ROOT ninjas (each squad has four members). He knew then and there that it was a suicide mission and he was betrayed. But he also knew that Minato will deny about the ROOT which is 'banned' so he slaughter the whole army of Hanzo and ROOT with Yamato.

He just cut through them like and grass cutter to the grass field. No one survived that slaughter. The Akatsuki thanked for his help and said that he will be always welcome in Amekagure.

From this mission he became the most powerful shinobi surpassing the Yellow Flash in fame. The Raikage was actually happy about the decision of the marriage contract. And so was Mei Terumi.

His relation with fire dimyo was something that even he could not anticipate. The fire dimyo actually was a son of Uzumaki and previous dimyo. He being an Uzumaki by blood never kept in record. So nobody beside his father, mother and himself knew about this.

So Naruto told about what happened on that night of the Kyuubi incident, omitting him being reincarnation of Sage and New Juubi. Needless to say that became very furious. So he told him that he is with him always. So Naruto gave him ring which was a beacon to call him for any incident and he will be there in a second. It is an advance version of hiraishin seal. He being an Uzumaki by blood has to use some chakra control exercise so he could control his chakra and do not cause any accident.

His hiraishin seal is an advance version of his father. It actually bend the very fabric of space and time and that enabled him to go from appoint A to B in a wormhole where time is stopped. So he achieved the thing that even his father can't—instant teleportation. But he could also use normal hiraisin without a marker and by just visualizing his destination.

Now he is going to Minato's office so that he could retire from ANBU and become a regular jonin. He wanted to be a team with Akira, Yogito and Samui. Akira, Yogito and Samui became fast friends when she learned that they were Naruot's fiancés. They practically became sister in all but blood. Always there for each other. Shared every secret with each other (I mean the girly secret). He thought that he can protect his sister by being her jonin sensei. And if Minato did not complied then he has the fire dimyo's approval.

**Minato's Office**

"Come in." said Minato after hearing a knock. When the door opened he saw that Naruto was there in his full ANBU gear. Minato seeing his son smiled at him but inside he was sheathing in rage. All of his plans were failed for him. He should not have let him this powerful but now he is beyond his level and to the level of Hashirama and Madara and it infuriated him.

After calming himself down he asked in a kind tone, which NAruto knew was a fake, "What can I do for you today Okami?"

"Hokage-sama I want to retire from the ANBU. As you can see I am in the Anbu for 8 years and it is time for retire." Said Naruto.

Minato raised his eyebrow because he can't think the reason for Naruto's this decision. So he asked "Are you sure? After all you are my best ANBU operative."

"Yes Hokage-sama, so please accept my resignation." Naruto said politely.

"Very well. Fill this paper work and return your gear. You are now dismissed from the ANBU. From now on you will be elite jonin. You can order the regular forces and also can pick up a team. The next team selection meeting will be tomorrow." Said Minato.

"As your wish Hokage-sama. Thank you for releasing me from the ANBU. I will not let you down." Said Naruto and with that he was gone in a lightning shunshin.

'What are you up to Naruto. I know you do not do anything without a reason. So what is your plan?' Thought Minato.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sensed Minatos anxiety through his emotion sensing ability and smirked to himself 'You are thousands years behind to know my plans.'

Naruto came to Namikaze compound as Minato still could not make Naruto to leave his house. Naruto came home and said in a monotone "I am home."

Then Kushina saw him then she placed the barrier and Naruto sensed anyone is in the room, or any listening seals or someone spying on them. He found none and he rushed to Kushina and kissed her passionately. Kushina return the kiss also. After the kissing she asked him "So are now ANBU or an elite jonin?"

"Elite jonin. The fool even gave me the chance to pick up a team. He will never know what hit him after it is too late." Smirked Naruto.

Kushina smirked as well and asked said "Very well now all we have to do is wait and everything will be fall into the places."

"Yeah. I was lucky when I found a link to Obito in Yaguras mind. Obito did not know that I know every little detail of his so called the Moon Eye plan. He even cannot escape from me in his personal dimension as I linked my soul to his in one way. Only I can reach him, but he can't reach me." said Naruto smirking.

"Yeah. Now we will only wait for the right moment. What about the invasion." Asked Kushina.

"I got that also from Danzo. The fool had every detail about it. He tried to over right my mind with kotoamatsukami he got from shisui but I got all of his dirty secret, his ROOT bases his contingency plans, his fighting tactics, everything. He also believes that I am in his control." Laughed Naruto.

"He really is an idiot." Said Kushina. Then they talked about their day and so the time of dinner came and Naruto eat it with his sister and went to sleep early to give his sister a surprise.

**Next day Team Selection Meeting**

"Okay we all know why we are here. So let's hear it. Who wants whom?" Said Minato.

"I, Auma Sarutobi, requesting the team consist with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi to build a mobile capture and interrogation unit based on their teamwork." Said Asuma Sarutobi (We all know how he looked), son of Hiruzen Sarutobi the late Sandaime Hokage.

Minato nodded and said "Next."

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, requesting the team consist with Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame to build a tracking unit." Said Kurenai Yuhi, former student of Kushina Uzumaki and one of Naruto Uzumaki's secret girfriend and Asuma Sarutobi's not so secret love interest.

Minato nodded again and said "Next."

"I, Kakashi Hatake, requesting the team consist with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Akira Uzumaki Namikaze to build a frontal assault and demolition expert team." Said Kakashi Hatake, the son of white fang Sakumo Hatake and last surviving student of Yondaime Hokage.

Minato smilingly nodded and said "Next."

"I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, requesting the team consist with Akira Uzumaki Namikaze, Yogito Nii and Samui Nii to build an assassination, demolition, stealth and frontal assault team." Said Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death.

Minato and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at him and Minato asked in a monotone, which everyone heard "And why should I accept your request jonin Uzumaki." Everyone noticed the lack of 'Namikaze' in Minato's answer and wondered why.

"Sir, on my last mission I came with a very disturbing intel which I mentioned in my last report that genin Akira Uzumaki Namikaze and Yugito Nii's life may be in danger from a group rough S-ranked ninjas. So want to protect them and trained them so they can protect themselves." Said NAruto in a monotone.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Kakashi can handle them as he himself is S-rank ninja. " said Minato.

"With all due respect to you and Kakashi-sempai, he can't handle them. He maybe an S- rank ninja, and this group comprised with S –rank ninjas and works in a pair, like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki etc. etc. But I am a ZZZ-rank shinobi with 'flee on sight' or 'Beg for mercy' order. So I will be more than effective than him." said Naruto with a straight face.

"Are you questioning my orders or my tactics or my teachings to my student Jonin Uzumaki." Said Minato losing his cool, since Naruto is insulting him by insulting Kakashi and questioning his order.

Naruto just sighed and said in a straight face again "Are questioning the order of the Fire Dimyo, Hokage-sama?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Minato furiously.

"Well here is this. It is a scroll from directly from the court of fire lord himself. I told him about my concern and he saw that with me his countries and allied countries jinchuriki will be safe so he gave me this scroll, in case a situation like this happened. So here is the orders to give me the team that I want so I can protect them." Said Naruto after giving the scroll.

Minato read the scroll and with a gritted teeth he said "Asuma, Kuranai and Uzumaki you will have your desired teams. As for you Kakashi you will get Sai instead of Akira. Now dismissed."

With that everyone gone and before Naruto left and smirked a cocky one in Minato's direction after seeing his infuriated look. 'Haha dear old daddy, your time has almost come, now all I have to do is wait for the chunin exam and everything will be ready to bring the peace these nation always wanted for a century.' Thought Naruto.

**END**

**A.N: - R&R.**


End file.
